


Easier Said Than Done

by wishfulFeline



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Sexting, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: Hop wants to tell Victor he loves him, he really does, but somehow he ends up shying away every time he gets the chance.It's sort of impossible to shy away when you see your crush tweeting about how much they want you to fuck them, though.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	Easier Said Than Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryuuseirune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuseirune/gifts).



Hop exhales a contented sigh before flopping back onto his bed and fumbling to take his shoes off hands-free. It had been a nice day. Exhausting, even for an extrovert, but...really really nice. It was Sonia’s birthday and a whole bunch of their friends threw a surprise party for her. Hop worked his ass off putting up streamers and balloons in the lab the night before. Sonia’s gleaming smile was rewarding enough for him, especially with her off-handed “I’m gonna keep these up for a while.”

He sighs, closing his eyes in thought. _‘Another opportunity wasted,’_ he thinks to himself. With their careers he and Victor’s time spent together was stretched thinner and thinner. He wants to pray that Victor will eventually be by his side all the time like he used to be but feels guilty since the only way that could happen would be Victor losing his title as Champion. 

He’s in love with him. He doesn’t know when the feelings started, all he knows is one day the thought _‘I love Victor’_ floated by as if it was something so totally normal. No questioning or panic. Just _‘Huh. I guess I’m in love with my best friend.’_ Hop wants to tell him, but every time he tries to reach out to Victor he feels too blinded by his brightness to make contact. He doesn’t feel deserving. He doesn’t think Victor will fault him for his feelings, but the idea of rejection is terrifying regardless.

Hop slaps his face. “No sad thoughts,” he reminds himself. Always a hard task but still one he runs the bumpy path towards every single day. Today was fun. Sonia was really happy, and Lee and Raihan were there, along with Nessa, Marnie, Gloria, Victor, and a few of Sonia’s colleagues that Hop hasn’t bothered to remember the names of. 

Right as he’s about to move to get changed into more casual clothes, his phone buzzes and quickly zips out to hover over his face. He squints in his dimly lit bedroom at the screen.

_Glowy_

_hey check twitter i dmed you something funny an hour ago_

Hop raises an eyebrow, taking his Rotomphone out of the air and sitting up on his bed. He’s not really an avid twitter user. Or an avid anything user all that often anymore either. It makes him feel old to think about how much he used to use it as a teenager but gradually fell out of love with it due to the...crippling reality he’s always going to be inadequate in one way or another and he was only using social media as a way to distract from that. He opens the app anyways. 

This isn’t his account.

@glogloglourboat...that’s Gloria’s handle. He recalls lending her his phone for a second at the party but can’t think of any reason she’d have logged on to twitter then. Was it really that urgent? 

He’s about to text Gloria about it when the feed refreshes and she gets a direct message notification. 

_‘Oh, that’d be fine to glance at, right? She said she DMed me something so I can just check it here. I’m not gonna...snoop through her stuff or anything,’_ Hop promises to no one in particular. 

He taps on the little mailbox and it opens the new message. Not what he intended on. So much for not snooping.

_@defnotthechamp: you are braindead_

Hop snorts and covers his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Of all the messages Gloria would receive while he’s on her account, that’s the one that pops up. He supposed he deserves it for not logging out right away. 

The message thread above it is hilarious. He isn’t sure who Gloria is talking to here, but they sure are bitter about something.

_@glogloglourboat: get your twink ass out of the closet irl like it is online_

_@glogloglourboat: follow your nasty slutty dreams im tired of watching this soap opera_

_@defnotthechamp: shut the fuck up_

_@defnotthechamp: firstly, im a twunk_

_@glogloglourboat: i hate that_

_@defnotthechamp: secondly, absolutely not_

_@glogloglourboat: how can you not see that he so in love with you oh my god just get in his lap already or something_

_@defnotthechamp: you are braindead_

Hop jumps as suddenly the account he’s on responds. He sighs in relief when he realizes he didn’t accidentally send something. Gloria was just using her own account. The account he _shouldn’t_ be intruding on. 

_@glogloglourboat: we are twins so you are too_

_@glogloglourboat: i wont stop pestering you to do something about this until you finally put a stop to your thirsty posting_

An almost immediate response.

_@defnotthechamp: i will die before either happens_

_@glogloglourboat: victor_

Hop blinks curiously. Victor? Is this other account Victor? But Victor’s account is @eternachamp, isn’t it? Something like @defnotthechamp is so stupid that

It’s definitely Victor, yeah. 

_‘So Victor has a private account? And I’ve never heard of it. Damn. I mean...it’s not that I’m entitled to his information, but…’_ Hop pouts. _‘He used to always tell me stuff like this first.’_

Now he’s in too deep. He disregards his goal of just checking on whatever Gloria had messaged him. He’s gonna snoop. Fuck having a moral backbone. He clicks the profile. 

And right there,

The most recent tweet:

_@defnotthechamp_

_its so hard being like “hey buddy hows it going” when im actually thinking “i wanna suck your dick so hard you blackout”_

Hop rereads the tweet for a good fifteen seconds before processing this was actually something that the account he has assumed to be Victor tweeted. _‘So...Victor’s gay? As in_ **_very_ ** _gay?’_ His feelings are a bit mixed. On one hand, he’s happy that Victor will be fine with him being bi. Hell, it even means he might have half a chance at dating him! But on the other hand, why didn’t Victor ever tell him? Did he not trust Hop? Did he think Hop would reject him for something like that? Hop sighs. 

This is weird. He feels weird. This isn’t something he’s supposed to know about, evidently. He should have waited and let Victor come out to him on his own. Or at least muster the balls to come out to him first.

Hop gnaws his lip. He feels guilty. He scrolls down.

_@defnottthechamp_

_hes so cute hes so cute hes so cute hes so cute oh my god i dont know if he just forgot to take them off or something but he wore his glasses the whole time i was there today is he trying to KILL ME_

Hop reaches up and adjusts the glasses on his face. He feels Butterfree in his stomach. _‘Does Victor like guys in glasses? Does he think that I look good in glasses? I’ll ask next time we see each other.’_

This might...be worth looking into? Judging by Gloria’s messages to him, it sounds like Victor tweets about stuff like this often. 

About...someone. Someone Victor likes. 

_‘Victor has feelings for someone. Is he...anything like me?’_

Hop’s chest feels tight. It feels _bad._

Another scroll.

_@defnotthechamp retweeted @glogloglourboat_

_why is my disgusting brother horny posting while he’s near his crush??? im going to euthanize him_

_@defnotthechamp replied to @glogloglourboat_

_be happy im not just losing control and groping him right now_

_@glogloglourboat replied to @defnotthechamp_

_i hate you_

It’s a relief to see the siblings banter not having changed at all, be it online or in person. Hop licks his lips. He doesn’t know if he wants to keep looking. He knows he shouldn’t. Is there even anything in particular he’s looking for? Is it just that he wants to look because it’s Victor?

And then. He sees it.

_@defnotthechamp_

_hop is the kind of guy who id wanna marry and settle down with but also im just constantly thinking about him rearranging my insides_

Hop stares at his phone for a while. “Me?” he says out loud to himself. _‘Rearrange his insides?’_ He feels heat rise to his face. Even though he’s alone in his room he gets himself flustered.

It’s just a practical joke. It’s gotta be some sort of inside joke between him and Gloria or with whoever else was one of the ten followers the account has. It’s just a joke. It’s just a joke. 

_@defnotthechamp_

_those arms deserve a round of applause and those pecs deserve a standing ovation_

Tweeted in response to:

_@defnotthechamp_

_TIRED OF THIS SHIT_

With a picture of him. Hop. A picture of Hop. On his account. It isn’t a picture he’s seen of himself before. A candid taken by Victor himself, secretly at the party earlier that day. It’s honestly not that bad of a photo. Hop is mid-laugh, a cup in one hand and the other on his hip. Hop looks down at his chest and arms in person. _‘Victor thinks they’re nice?’_ He never really took the time to access if he was attractive or not. Just...not bad? Hop tried to be _presentable._ That was all. But maybe sharing genes with Leon who has had the entire region drooling over him ever since he hit eighteen was effective with him too?

Seemingly on Victor at the very least.

_@defnotthechamp_

_youre embarrassed to reply to my tweets so three of you have dmed me asking if im a top or a bottom and it is true i want my ass destroyed so hard im limping the next day when it comes to my man ill be whatever he wants me to be :flushed:_

Hop puts the phone down. Rotom floats back up curiously before Hop grabs a pillow and screams into it.

_‘That wasn’t something for me to read. That wasn’t something for me to read. That wasn’t something for me to read.’_

He gets a text notification. 

_Glowy_

_are you having fun snooping omg_

Hop chokes on air as he hurries to respond.

_ > What are you talking about? _

_Glowy: don’t play stupid i saw the seen notification on victors message before i even got to read it_

**FUCK.**

_ > Did you do this intentionally? _

_Glowy: turning the tables on me, huh?_

_Glowy: yeah i did_

_Glowy: did you look_

_Glowy: at victors horrible definitely not chairman approved account_

_ > I looked. _

_Glowy: cool_

_Glowy: try not to fuck him to death_

_Glowy: bye_

_ > GLORIA _

Hop feels like he’s fucking _burning._ This is a mess. He’s so happy but so confused and guilty at the same time.

Victor is, at the very least, sexually attracted to him. That’s insanely good news.

But he found this out by snooping on his thirst account. 

Yikes.

It’s like a dream happening inside of a nightmare.

The nightmare continues. Victor texts him.

_Vic ♥: [5 images sent]_

Hop sighs his lungs out in relief. Pictures. No accusations of betraying his trust. Just pictures. They’re cute ones. Ones from the party. He smiles to himself. This is better. 

_Vic ♥: thought you might want these?_

_Vic ♥: i know you have folders for everyone on your phone like the cheesy bastard you are_

_ > Thank you for the pictures, fellow cheesy bastard. _

_Vic ♥: pfft okay maybe so but not as much as you_

_ > Then why’d you take a picture of me without me even looking? _

Wait. No. Victor didn’t send that one. Shit. Fuck. Dammit.

_Vic ♥: !!!_

_Vic ♥: you noticed me? D: im so embarrassed now_

_ > Haha, don’t be! You could have just asked. _

_ > You didn’t even send me any pictures of yourself. Rude. _

_Vic ♥: i think you’ve taken plenty of me already :P that and there's more than enough ones online_

_Vic ♥: and fancams? people like my victory dance :D_

Hop wants to cry. Victor is so adorable. This Victor is so cute and goofy and this is the same Victor who evidently wants Hop to fuck him into next week.

_ > Yeah, but that’s differeeent. _

_ > Give me a picture of you that’s just for me. _

_Vic ♥: just for you?_

_Vic ♥: awful possessive now are we?_

Hop furrows his eyebrows and thinks of how to respond. He’s made a bunch of regrettable decisions this evening. Might as well keep them coming.

_ > Yeah. _

_Vic ♥: oh? :O_

_ > You think I don’t miss the times we used to spend together, just the two of us? _

_ > Sometimes I want to be more selfish with you. _

_Vic ♥: geez hop!!_

_Vic ♥: you’re making me blush like a schoolgirl_

_Vic ♥: do you have a fanclub yet?_

_ > If I do, I don’t really care unless you’re in it. _

_Vic ♥: are you practicing pickup lines on me or something?_

_ > I wouldn’t say it’s practicing. _

_ > Why? Are they working? _

_Vic ♥: as if id give you the satisfaction of a yes_

_ > And that means…? _

_Vic ♥: yes theyre working_

_Vic ♥: when did you get this smooth?_

_ > I have to be if I’m gonna reach the standards of a Champion, right? _

_Vic ♥: oh shut up_

_Vic ♥: you are my standards_

Hop sighs longingly, running a hand through his bangs. This is so useless. He’s sure Victor sees it as just friendly banter. _‘Maybe I should just try and ruin my life just a little bit tonight.’_

_ > If you send me a picture, I’ll send you a picture back. _

_Vic ♥: a trade?_

_Vic ♥: that sounds fair enough! gimme a second_

Hop gets to his feet with a heave, his pillow refluffing upon his absence. “If anyone sees this but him I’ll ask Lee to publicly execute me,” Hop says.

Looking in the bathroom mirror, he debates with himself for a second. Pulls up his shirt with one hand. Holds it in his teeth. Hooks his free hand into his pocket.

“Rotom, please don’t hate me. Take a picture like this in the mirror for me,” Hop asks through his clenched teeth. One hundred percent his blush is visible in the picture, but for what it’s worth, Hop can shrug it off and consider it successful. It’s...kind of alluring. He’s never...sent a picture like this before. Victor didn’t even _ask_ for one, but the idea of Victor looking at him lustfully...Hop’s heart is pounding. 

_Vic ♥: this good?_

Hop receives what he expected. The brunette being adorable. His dorky grin, Zamazenta’s head in his lap. He’s so loveable and Hop wants to be there and hug him but the words he read also make him worried he’d do far more than cuddle Victor at this point.

> Cute! God, you’re so cute. Zamazenta too.

> But I was actually hoping maybe something more along these lines?

Hop wants to toss his Rotomphone across the room the second he taps the send button on his almost shirtless picture. Victor’s reply takes no more than three seconds.

_Vic ♥: OH_

_Vic ♥: WOW_

_Vic ♥: HOP_

_Vic ♥: YOU LOOK REALLY GOOD_

_ > Thank you. :D _

_ > I did say I wanted a picture just for me, so I figured I’d send you something I wouldn’t show anyone else either. _

_Vic ♥: did you just take this?_

_ > Yeah. _

_Vic ♥: fuck_

_Vic ♥: hop please tell me you arent fucking with me right now_

_Vic ♥: you look incredible_

_ > I’m being as serious as I can be having sent something so incredibly embarrassing. _

_Vic ♥: youre so cute_

_ > No you. _

_ > Now send me one back. _

_Vic ♥: say please_

_ > I’ll say I’ll send you another if you do. _

_Vic ♥: MUCH better than a please._

Hop squirms in his own skin. He’s doing this. He’s actively flirting with Victor. He’s flirting _way_ harder than he usually does. Flirting in a way that (hopefully) is unmistakably flirty. He takes off his shirt. Keeps his glasses on, seeing as apparently Victor is fond of them. Unbuttons his pants. Tugs them down _juuust_ enough. He stares at himself in the mirror. His face remains bright red in shame. For the photo he covers his face as well as he can with one hand but makes it look like he’s using his other hand to keep undressing. 

He checks his phone. His soul leaves his body.

Victor’s shirt fully unbuttoned and falling off of his shoulders. One hand on the bathroom counter to lean in closer with the other hiding half of his expression. It manages to make him look shy, but his body language and eyes are so seductive Hop stares slack-jawed for a while before shaking himself out of his trance.

_ > That’s really sexy. _

_ > Your skin looks so soft. _

_ > It makes me want to touch you right now. _

_Vic ♥: fuck_

_Vic ♥: hop youre making me way too excited_

_Vic ♥: are you trying to start something right now?_

Hop sends his photo.

 _ > What do you think? ;) _ _  
_ _Vic ♥: are you really okay with this?_

_Vic ♥: with me?_

_ > I’m comfortable with you pretty much unconditionally, Vic. _

_ > Comfortable enough to say I’m bisexual and you make me so fucking grateful I am. _

_Vic ♥: oh_

_Vic ♥: wow_

_Vic ♥: thank you for telling me_

_Vic ♥: im gay_

_ > I noticed. _

_Vic ♥: huh??? when???_

_ > Can’t you just detect one of your own kind? _

_Vic ♥: you got me there_

Hop does a little fist bump that his excuse is passable. He lays back on his bed in nothing but his underwear and socks.

_Vic ♥: do you want me to send another?_

_ > Yeah. _

_ > You’re seriously making me regret not taking you into the bathroom at the lab and feeling you up today. _

Victor sends his second picture. It’s completely unmistakable he’s hard at this point. The smile on his face is giddy and nervous and he’s practically curling in on himself in embarrassment.

_Vic ♥: you’re really turning me on_

_Vic ♥: tell me what youd do to me hop_

Hop swallows hard. The image along with Victor’s words send blood surging to his groin. _‘Is this actually real? I’m not dreaming?’_

_ > I’d kiss you, first off. _

_ > I’ve wanted to kiss you for such a long time. _

_ > I’ll kiss you until we’re both breathless. Pinning you against the wall with a knee between your legs. _

_ > If you let me kiss you, I don’t want to stop at just your lips. I want to kiss your neck. Bite you and suck bruises into your skin so everyone knows you belong to me. _

_ > I’ll slide my hands up your shirt and tease your nipples. I want to hear you gasp and whimper my name. _

_Vic ♥: i will i definitely will_

_ > Good. _

_ > I’ll grind my knee against your groin. I want you to ask me for it. _

_Vic ♥: hop please touch me_

He can fucking hear it. Hop can hear the words in his head and how Victor’s voice would tremble as he clung to Hop and begged for relief. Hop’s erection strains against his boxer briefs.

_ > I’ll do it. _

_ > Over your pants first, grinding my palm into you until I can tell you’re hard and desperate. _

_Vic ♥: i fuucking am_

_ > But I know that’s not enough. That isn’t fun enough. _

_ > I want to feel my skin on yours. Wrap my hand around your erection and start off achingly slow. _

_Vic ♥: hopplease dont stop_

Hop bites his lip hard. His heart is hammering in his chest. He reaches his hand into his underwear with a whimper, clutching his throbbing member. 

_ > I won’t. I want to hear you cum. I want you to hold on to me and say my name as I jerk you off harder. Moan into my mouth when I try to silence you with my lips. _

Hop closes his eyes. He imagines what he’s writing. He wants it so badly. To feel Victor’s heat and sweat, smell his musk, drink up every drop of his presence. Surround him and be surrounded by him. 

_ > I’ll hold you when you cum. I’m the only one listening. That’s how I want it. _

_ > The sink is right next to us but I want to lick your cum off my hand anyways. Making eye contact with you while I do. _

_Vic ♥: jesus christ_

Hop impulsively takes a picture and sends it to Victor. The outline of his cock in his boxers. 

_Vic ♥: oh my fucking god_

_ > Is that alright for you? _

_Vic ♥: is that alright for me? shutthe fuck up you animal_

_Vic ♥: i want you so badly right now oh my god_

_Vic ♥: th eonly reason i havent cum yet is because im going slow so i can readd your messages_

_ > You’re touching yourself to this? _

_Vic ♥: OF COURSE I AM_

_Vic ♥: you hve no idea how many times ive thought about you like this hop_

_ > Thought about me like what? _

_ > What do you want me to do to you Victor? _

Victor sends an image. Wow. He’s...completely exposing himself. Spreading his ass for the camera— _no,_ for Hop. Only for Hop. Holy shit. Fuck. 

_Vic ♥: i wantyou to use me_

_Vic ♥: pin me down and fuck me any way you want to_

_Vic ♥: until we re sweaty and sticky and can hardly move_

_Vic ♥: fuck me as hard as you can i juust need your fucking dick in m e oh my god_

_Vic ♥: how big is it it looks so fucking thick_

Hop is blushing so hard he could steam vegetables. Underwear pulled down. Erection out. Holding it up with one hand, he takes a picture and sends it.

> I haven’t tried to measure it since we were teenagers, so I don’t really know.

_Vic ♥: fuck fuckfuck its so nice_

_Vic ♥: i want to suck your cock hop_

_Vic ♥: i want you to cum in my mouth and my ass and on my face and stomach_

_Vic ♥: juts fucking wreck me_

_ > You have such a filthy mind. _

_Vic ♥: i know id o_

_ > It’s hot, don’t worry. _

_ > I’d be happy to grant those wishes. _

_Vic ♥: how the fUCK are you TYPING_

_ > I have autocorrect on. _

And thank god for that. Hop tilts his head back, taking a second to jerk himself off faster. He sees it so vividly when he knows Victor is thinking about it too. Grabbing Victor’s hips so tightly they’ll have finger-shaped bruises in them, fucking him from behind and making Victor cry out in pleasure. Hop gasps softly.

_Vic ♥: hop i want this so much_

_Vic ♥: i want you so much_

_ > You can have me. Whenever you want. However you want. _

Face fucking Victor, putting Victor’s legs over his shoulders and thrusting into him as deep as possible, looking up at his desperate expression with his cock in Hop’s mouth…

_ > I need you so badly, oh my god. _

_ > I want to fuck you as soon as possible. _

_Vic ♥: im coming over tomorrow just tell me what time_

Hop bucks his hips against his own hand, his forearm slapping against his thigh as he masturbates. It feels better than usual knowing Victor was doing it too. He shudders and tenses as he nears his orgasm, whining and sucking in a breath. He cums hard into his hand and on his boxer briefs. His climax washes over him and leaves him helpless like a shell sucked up in a wave. “Victor, ah, fuck!” Hop hisses to himself. He tries to catch his breath while his legs still shake in the aftershock.

_ > Thank you, because otherwise I might be here jerking off all day tomorrow thinking about this. _

_Vic ♥: hop im in love with you_

_ > Are you sure? _

_Vic ♥: are you sure? dont fucking ask me that after this_

_Vic ♥: hop im so in love with you ive thought about texting you shit like this so many times its actually insane_

_ > I love you too. _

_Vic ♥: please dont be pitying me_

_ > Victor. I’m the one who STARTED THIS. _

_ > I sexted you first. _

_ > You have no idea how long I’ve loved you. _

_Vic ♥: this is in no way how i envisioned confessing to you_

Hop chuckles softly to himself, wiping his hand off on his underwear.

_ > Same here. I really hadn’t had a clue how to tell you. _

_Vic ♥: guess we got lucky youre so horny_

_ > As if you’re one to talk. _

_Vic ♥: don’t bully me :(_ _  
_ _ > Okay. I’ll do it in person. _

_Vic ♥: kinky???_ _  
_ _ > NO _

Hop manages to really laugh as his heart calms down. This is not at all the outcome he expected but it’s definitely the best possible one.

In unison Victor and Hop both rush to text Gloria their gratitudes and apologies before returning to flirting with and harassing each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i should be working on my big AU fic but i did this as a treat to myself  
> and a treat for rune for gifting me his last nsfw fic  
> lets just make this a tennis game, bro <3


End file.
